User blog:Scarly/The Diary of Scarlet Smith: Holiday Romance - Chapter 2: Day 2 - The Runaway Rich Girl
All I could think about all morning, was meeting up with Ted tomorrow. There was so many things to think about, like was it a date? Would that make me slutty, if I kissed him on the first date? What he really my lead male character, if not who would be. Things I did, to pass the time. * Pick out a outfit to wear, I went through all my clothes. After 15 outfit changes, I found the perfect outfit. * Watch TV, there wasn't anything good on. Most of the channels were pay-per-view, and Dad made it perfectly clear I would be grounded when we got home, if I watched those. He said the same about raiding the snack bar. * Reading any magazines Mum had, they were all boring and about sowing. * Annoyed Xanthe, until she stormed out of the hotel room, to find something less "dorky" to do - I later found out that less dorky thing, was making out with that Damon boy. * Bugged my parents, until they let me go off on my own again. I walked aimlessly around the shopping plaza, there was a really nice clothes store named Aquaberry. I would have brought some clothes, if they weren't so highly priced. $500 for one dress?! And, it was on the discount rack! There wasn't much to do, so I took a walk up the hill, just to see what was up there. Mainly houses, and steps leading to a park above. I had to check that out, I needed someone to hang out with. Some one near my age, and not related to me. I saw two girls in the park, not sat together, I just had to decide which one to speak to. * The first one had badly cut red hair, and was beating up a well dressed boy. * The second had black hair, and was sat alone from everyone on on a bench. She looked kind of sad. I chose the second. The first one looked way to scary, and would probably beat me up to. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked, gesturing at the empty seat. "Sure, if that accent isn't fake," she replied, looking at her feet instead of me. I sat down next to her, wondering why people thought my accent was fake. I noticed that she had a bag with her, it looked like it was full of stuff. "I'm Scarlet," I said, looking at her concerned. "Elizabeth Carter, don't judge me," she replied, looking at her bag instead of her feet. I didn't know what to say, because I'd never heard of her before. "What's wrong?" I asked, with a concerned look. "I'm running away from home," she told me, as if it was something as simple as 'I'm waiting for a bus'. "What!?" I exclaimed, it was a natural reaction. "Want to join me? If I hang around here, I'll get caught by PA Bitchfest," she asked, grabbing her bag as she stood up. "I haven't really prepared..." I said, wondering how bad things really were for her. "No problem, see you around, Scarlet," she told me. As she walked away, I watched her. I wished I had acted differently, or maybe gone with her. Instead, I decided to walk along the beach, that was until I sort of bumped into Mandy along the pier. "Um.. Sandy!" she called. I didn't think she was calling me at first, until she stood in front of me and shoved me. "I was, like, calling you and you totally ignore me, what a bitch!" "My name is Scarlet.." I corrected her, after stabling myself, so I didn't fall into the water. "Whatever," she replied, curtly, whilst rolling her eyes. "Big problem! I need to practise a cheerleader routine, but Pinky is staying in Paris for the summer, and we need someone to stand in." I couldn't believe my ears, she was actually asking me to practise with the squad. She hadn't even seen if I was any good or not, or even spoken to me properly before now. "But, I don't know the routine," I told her. Mental note: Slap myself for that later. "So what! You have the same hair colour as Pinky. Nothing else matters," she told me, in a 'well duh!' tone. "Oh... fine.." I said, confused by how flawed her logic was. It turned out to be the best idea ever! We went to the school, it look so cool and it was a boarding school to! No parents, no Xanthe... this would be heaven! Note to self: Bug parents to send me here. The buildings were old fashioned looking, it had a aged but kinda cool in a 'it's been standing for way too long' kind of way. Mandy introduced me to the other three girls, after I had gotten changed into the spare uniform. We had to practise in the gym, it looked exactly how a typical school gym should, and I couldn't have been happier to be there. There was three other girls on the squad. I got to speak to them a little, during the warm up exercises. * Angie, a black haired girl with glasses. She seemed kind of shy, and talked to me a little before the practise started. * Christy, a red haired girl. She talked nonstop, gossiping about people I didn't even know. * Anita, a blonde haired girl. Her hair looked like strings of actual gold, in a wind swept style. She smiled and said hi to me, but not much else. When Mandy asked me what I actually could do, I just had to show off a little. I clapped my pompoms to the left, as I jumped in the air, then the same on the right. Then did the X jump, where I jumped into the air and spread my arms and legs a part. I attempted the toe touch jump, but stumbled when I landed - I was never really good at this one. "The new girl's good," Anita commented, thinking I was a new student. "Yes, she is..." Mandy said, looking completely surprised. "Are you are cheerleader in France?" "England," I corrected, she seriously didn't listen to me. "And, no... I just know the routines." "Well, you're practising with us, until you go back to France," Mandy insisted, totally not listening. "England," I corrected, for the second time. Her response was a bored toned, "Whatever!" I had a feeling, that for the next two weeks, as far as Mandy was concerned I'm Sandy from France. No matter how many times I correct her, that won't change. The rest of the day was awesome! I got to act like a real cheerleader, doing the routines, walking around the school calling other kids "Freaks" or "Losers" - only Mandy and I took part in this, being admired by boys. It was everything I dreamed it would be, and so much better. I wanted to attend this school so badly, because here, I could actually be popular. When I left, to meet up with my parents for dinner, the day got suckier after that. They completely refused to let me go to the school, because they didn't want to ship me off to some American boarding school. I sulked for the rest of the evening, well, I had to. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts